4story_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Warrior
"Strengthened by the fire god Lumapark, the powerful warriors stand at every front." Warriors stand out from other groups due to their ability to charge in a battle. Warriors are master of close combat skills, known for their physical defense ability. They strike down on all enemies with immense power and this makes warriors feared by many. They wear chain and plate armor and have a large arsenal of weapons at hand, including one- and two-handed swords, axes, cross bows, bows and shields. Efficiency by races Armor category: - Lightweight Armor - Heavy Armor Weapons: - 1 hand sword - 2 hand sword - Axe - Croshbow - Bow Attack skills - Forcefull Spirit (Mele) Strike down the opponent with great force to inflict serious damage. - Vengefull Blow (Combo) Slash the opponent with great force to inflict serious damage. - Stun (Crowd control) Strike down the opponents head with great force and stun him. - Sword Energy of Binding (Curse) Slows down the opponent by firing a sword energy that has the passion of Lumapark - Furious Blow (Mele) Slash opponent with great force to inflict serious damage. - Blody Blade (DoT) Leave a deep wound and inflict additional damage on the opponent for a certaion period of time. - Continuous Attack Inflict serious damage on the oppoent by delivering repeated blows after a Furious Blow without using any mana. - Forestall (Curse) Overpower the opponent with glaring eyes to make it harder for the opponent to block. - Shout of Fury (PB Crowd Control) Shout that will scare the monsters and enemies away and make them to freze while deal continuous damage. - Storm of Fury (PB) Inflict damage on nearby oppenents by creating a powerfull sword storm around you. - Will of Survive (Mele) In a danger situation you will give massive ammount of damage to the opponent with all your power. After using this skill you will faint for 12 seconds due to consumption of your energy. - Incaration of Fury (Mele) Slash the opponent with all your might to inflict very serious damage. - Smash Armor (Curse) Strike down the opponents armor with great force to disable the armor while the oppnent repairs it. Defence skills - Precise Attack (Melee) Inflict serious damage on the opponent with an accurate hit by remmembering the training sesion. - Open Wounds (DoT) Irritate the opponents wound to deliver additional damage on the opponent for a certain period of time. - Result of Training (Combo) Inflict serious damage on the opponent by delivering repeated blows that follow automaticlly after a Precise Attack without using any mana. - Disarm (Curse) Strike down the opponents shoulder with great force to reduce the opponents attack power. - Block Skills (Curse) Poke the opponents acupuncture points to disable the opponent from using skills other then basic attack skills. - Destroy Weapon (Curse) Strike down the opponents weapon with great force to disable the weapon while the opponent repairs it. - Wild Dance of Bloody Wind (PB) Inflict damage on nearby opponents by attacking them like a madman. - Sweep Hell (PB) Brandish your weapon wildly to attack and stun nearby opponents. - Roar of Iron Wall (Buff) Give a shout of resolution determination to strengthen your will and increase your defence. - Noble Responsibillity (Crowd Control) Attract the monsters to you by provoking them with an exaggerated motion. - Will of Recovery (Debuff) Concentrate your mind to drive out the bad energy Warrior stances - Battle Stance Convert to general battle stance to gain balance between attack power and defence. - Defence Stance Convert to defence stance to give up some of your damage and concentrate on defence. - Berserker stance Convert to berserker stance to give up some of your defence and concentrate on attacking. - Warrior Intitution (Debuff) Detect invisible enemies. - Warrior Pledge (Buff) Increasing Shield block rate. - Warriors Will (Buff) Increasing maximum health.